Eternal Crystallis
by NonchalantHeart
Summary: When she awoke, she had nothing but only her name and bits of her memories. She did not even know it herself on why mysterious soldiers were hunting her down. But was quite grateful for the three men that helped her.


Eternal Crystallis

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, and the Oc's that will be mentioned throughout this story. **_

Summary: When she awoke, she had nothing but only her name and bits of her memories. She did not even know it herself on why mysterious soldiers were hunting her down. But was quite grateful for the three men that helped her.

Chapter I: The promise of the Knight

"_Pardon me but, that was you when you told me the stories, right?" asked the seven year old boy that have raven black hair in a some-what messy fashion. His sapphire blue eyes held a small frown and with a curious, determined gaze. He crouched down on his hands and knees in the lush soft grass filled with varieties of flowers. He sported a white long sleeved button shirt, tucked in his semi black slacks, but he wore no shoes. _

_The person across from him nodded with a sad smile. Her thick wavy, silver-ish baby blue hair bounced from the movement. Lavender eyes were half lidded, reminiscing as she twirled a daisy in her hand. A soft breeze past, making some of the loose petals were carried along with it. The female's sunset colored cloak bellowed slightly. "Yes. But it was a very long time ago. And I'm afraid that my memories will slowly wither away if I don't do something soon."_

"_No, it won't!", screamed the boy as he stood. "Your memories won't be lost! I won't let it I'll-I'll-I'll even save you myself, if I have to!"_

_The albino woman stared at the boy with wide eyes. But he then shook her head with, again, a sad smile and sighed. "No, my dear boy. I wish it were that simple. But, I'm afraid it's beyond your reach of power. And I'm not saying this to be hard on you but…,", she gave a tired sigh, then looked at the boy._

_Suppressed her urge to laugh, as the lad was on the brink of frustrated tears. Reaching out for him to let him sit on her lap then caressed his ebony hair in a comforted gesture. He seemed to have calmed down. "Someday."_

"_Huh?"_

_She smiled. "Someday. I will find a way. So don't fret." The young boy only nodded as he laid there on her lap. _

"_Um…"_

"_Yes?"_

_Slightly fidgeting, he said, "Could you…sing me that song you liked to sing?"_

_A light laugh echoed around the as the female continues to caress his head. "And then you'll go back to sleep?"_

_Nodding as he said yes, the female took a breath then started to sing. Even after for so long, the song she remembered is still etched in her heart._

'_**Teu rei ze croa riou tue ze**_

_**Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze**_

_**Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa**_

_**Riou rie croa riou ze re va ze rei**_

_**Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei**_

_**Croa riou croa nue tue rei croa riou ze rei va**_

_**Rei va neu croa tue rei rei'**_

_Pausing for a breath, she continued whilst trying to remember the tune for the song._

'_**Teu rei ze croa riou tue ze**_

_**Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze**_

_**Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa**_

_**Riou rie croa riou ze re va ze rei**_

_**Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei**_

_**Croa riou croa nue tue rei croa riou ze rei va**_

_**Rei va neu croa tue rei rei'**_

_Looking down, the female smiled to see the boy had definitely fallen asleep. A small smile graced his lips. Caressing his hair, for maybe the last time, she bent low enough to give a feathered kiss on his forehead._

"_Goodnight…Noctis Lucis Cealum."_

ooOoo

Waking to a start. I gasped as I shot up from my bed. A thin layer of sweat on every inch of my face, my bare arms, and chest. A thunderous roar made me turn to my window pane. The storm outside is pouring ever since it came in the early morning. I sighed and combed some of my hair back. No way I'll be able to sleep after that.

"After all this time…I thought I'd never experience that again…" _And why come back now,_ I thought. Pondering, as I consciously bushed my fingers on my forehead. But I snapped out of it before it gets any deeper.

Laying back on my bed, I convinced myself on going back to sleep. But whether or not my eyes were open or closed, all I see is darkness.

_**So guys, what do you think of the first chapter? If you haven't noticed yet, this is all about Noctis' POV. From the dream, to the present setting. I'm new at the FFvsXIII category of this fic, and typically just winging it! XD BECAUSE, the game itself hasn't been released yet, and by god damn it! The trailer I saw was set on 2006! But rumor has it that it will be released (hopefully) next year! Urgh! Seriously! Square enix, you need to make up your mind, and quickly fix that game!**_

_**And I mean no disrespect what-so-ever!**_

_**Oh! And about the Fonic Hymn song! That is copy right to Tales of the Abyss by Namco! I placed it there for a reason! And I don't own that as well! Let's make it as an ancient language long ago!**_

_**Please review on what you think. Hope to see you soon in the next chapter if I get at least 3 to 4 reviews on his one? Fingers crossed! **_


End file.
